Wedding Crashers (TheBenOyler Style)
Synopsis Help Timon and Pumbaa explore an adventure of Wedding Crashers with the main villain who had crashed the wedding! Airings July 15, 2005 (Theaters) January 3, 2006 (Videocassette and DVD) February 14, 2019 (Wedding Crashers 1½ and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: Wedding Crashers {The video begins to show the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo.} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on a wedding cake with tons of people with a monkey screech; the movie begins fast-forwarding again} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Gloria's sex scene with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Christina, with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {A horrified close-up of Sack Lodge is shown} Timon/Pumbaa: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! {they duck in their seats} {They came out slowly and saw a giant image of Sack Lodge.} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? {At that point on, the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo starts going backwards.} Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, how can a wedding cake be proud? It's a cake! Pumbaa: Well I think it's because the reason why people can cut the cake. Timon: Oh, sure. People do want to cut the cake. Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young wedding man... Pumbaa: {singing} When he was a young WEDDING MAN...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. {unclicks the remote} Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {Wedding Crashers is interrupted by Roll Bounce and Pumbaa is sitting on the remote.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient bridesmaid right on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses Wedding Crashers to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I got the Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Pumbaa: Timon, are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobs} I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay, I'm better. Where's the Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind Wedding Crashers Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} Hakuna Matata. {stops rewinding to see the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Gallery Well Enough of That (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Fast forwarding Wedding Crashers We're Not in the Beginning of the Story (Wedding Crashers).PNG|This is my brother's wedding cake Yeah But They Don't Know That (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Is that Christina? Then Why Don't We Tell Our Story (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Yikes! We're Going Way Back to Before the Beginning (Wedding Crashers).PNG|And now, our backstory begins... When I Was a Young Meerkat (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: Wedding Crashers Pumbaa You're Sitting on the Remote (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: Wedding Crashers No More Fortune Cookies for You (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: Wedding Crashers You Really Think I Look Fat (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Pumbaa realizes John called him fat You're a Pig It's a Compliment (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: Wedding Crashers Pumbaa Pauses Wedding Crashers to Get Some Grubs.PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: Wedding Crashers Timon Are You Crying (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: Wedding Crashers Pumbaa Where's the Grub (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: Wedding Crashers What is With the Running (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: Wedding Crashers Uncle Max We're Gonna Watch the Movie (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Timon's mom rewinds Wedding Crashers Any Story Worth Telling is Worth Telling Twice (Wedding Crashers).PNG|Uncle Max, Simba the Lion and Rafiki the Monkey Join In Mowgli, Baboo, Terk, Dumbo, Br'er Bear, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Flora, Fauna and Meriwether in Wedding Crashers.PNG|Mowgli, Baboo, Terk, Dumbo, Br'er Bear, Hugo, Victor, Laverne, Flora, Fauna and Meriwether Join In to See Wedding Crashers Quotes :Timon: [runs over to Uncle Max after getting frightened by Sack Lodge] Oh...well, okay. :Uncle Max: This is no time for horseplay, Timon! You're supposed to be up there looking out for... [Sack Lodge is seen holding a scalpel. A snicker is heard.] SACK LODGE! ---- :Timon: Beyond what you see. Beyond what you... [gasps] Hey, how am I supposed to look beyond what I see beyond that? :Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. [walks away] :[This location revealed to be a vending machine.] :Timon: Mmm. All that spying makes me thirsty. [stomach growls] Not really enough food to gain weight. Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments